


Alone with Tony

by littlewonder



Category: Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Polyamory, Sexuality Crisis, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: After Maynard gets together with Rose, he and Tony talk again about his sexuality. When she leaves, there is sexual tension between them.





	Alone with Tony

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to [LJ](https://littlewonder2.livejournal.com/29951.html)

"So, you and Rose, huh?"

Maynard looked at Tony, that expression reminding him all too well of the last time they talked, in the bathroom, afraid this conversation was going in the same direction.

"Yeah, me and Rose."

"So I suppose you, uh..."

"Well --"

"... figured it out? About me?"

"Yeah," said Maynard. "Well, n-- I mean --" No, he realised. Looking back at Tony, those same awkward ponderings came back to him. The only thing that had really changed was that he realised who he really liked more. Or maybe he was still trying to please his mother, still trying to produce a child to... continue the family legacy.

"Are you bisexual?" asked Tony.

Maynard paused, looking back over him. Maybe. No one had ever suggested it before. "Yes," said Maynard.

And there it was. The honest, god-awful truth. He had never been gay at all, he was bisexual. At least there was one thing his mother was wrong about.

"Alright," nodded Tony, looking around at the house. He probably wasn't used to such good living conditions.

And of course, that wasn't a good idea, because now Maynard was suddenly conjuring up ideas that maybe Tony was riddled with diseases, maybe he was dirty, and then he started picturing him covered in it...

Until he couldn't. Because he couldn't think of Tony that way, that just didn't seem like who he was at all. Even if any of it was true, Tony didn't feel like that. And then all his mind could see was the bath... and his --

"Well, uh... I suppose you'd best be... carting your mother back off where she's come from. I mean, after blowing out the door last night."

"Right," said Maynard. "Right, I'd --" he paused, pointing behind him. "I'll drive her. You stay here with Rose until I come back. Right --" And he turned around and walked off, starting towards doing that.

The next time he was alone with Tony was after Rose had run off, having figured out who he really was. It was, if nothing else, an opportunity for both of them to reflect. Now that both of them were alone together, Maynard got an opportunity to think about everything Rose had said and the significance of her belief that both him and Tony had been "in on it", while Tony got the opportunity to think about his apprenticeship and while he should do...

Only it seemed Tony also spent his time thinking about the fact that Rose was gone.

"You and I could do it, you know. If you're still interested."

Maynard looked back at Tony like he'd gone mad. "Do what?" he asked, knowing full well what Tony had meant.

"Sex," he said. "Now that you and Rose are over. I mean, did you ever really love her, honestly?"

Did he? Unfortunately, he only had to think about that for a moment. "Yes."

"Oh. Well," said Tony, disappointed. "Might give you a little release, if nothing else. Take the pressure of knowing... it's all over."

"Well," said Maynard, equally stilted. "Yeah, we could do that."

"Yeah?" asked Tony, eyes lighting up for a moment as he stared up at Maynard.

"Tonight," Maynard said firmly. "After your training."

Tony gave a short nod. "Of course..." Smiling...

Things got weird after that. As they practiced his shooting in the empty stables, images of last night came back. The darkness colouring each other black, guiding each other in, rubbing each other's torsos, caressing each other's arms...

Maynard got the feeling Tony felt the tension too, because his bad aim got even worse shooting at the target, and he could see it was Maynard putting Tony off, staring so intently at Tony, standing so close they were almost touching.

Maynard couldn't help it. He couldn't not be close to Tony, not after the intimacy of last night, not with all the overwhelming feelings for him that were bursting to the surface. It had been there, all along, buried under years and years of repression. Being a hit man, you had to be in control, after all.

At least now he knew he didn't give a damn what his mother wanted for him anymore. She had turned him into his father, and he now no longer wanted to be that. Now he had a better life. For once, he was finally fulfilling his inner desires, expressing who he really was shamelessly.

And then Dixon arrived, with Rose in tow, pointing a gun at her head. And the great climax to his rise of complete fulfillment played out. Dixon was killed by Maynard's old father's gun, and Rose finally returned to their blissful trifecta.

Tony and he still fooled around occasionally. Maynard very much doubted that Rose would be very open to a threesome, but by the next three years, his mother finally got her grandson. And that child was already showing signs of a future success in the killing industry.

But he was determined to raise his son into a life that would fulfill every part of him, both personally and professionally. Which would mean he'd have to curb his mother's ideas of how he would be raised, at least...


End file.
